<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Letter For You by RyuichiKureha89</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25671616">A Letter For You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuichiKureha89/pseuds/RyuichiKureha89'>RyuichiKureha89</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't kill me lol, Letters, Light Angst, M/M, inspired from a song</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:34:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25671616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuichiKureha89/pseuds/RyuichiKureha89</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Vanitas and his friends write a letter for Ventus.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Vanitas/Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay. I'm making my first drabble.... And I hope I didn't screw up. I don't know if this consider as an angst. But, I will let you decide.. I was inspired by this song, and quickly write it as my imagination flowed. I will drop the link of the song below. Anyway, Enjoy 😂</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aug, 2nd 2xxx</p><p> </p><p>To My Dearly Ventus,</p><p>I'm writing a letter, but I'm not going to send it to the mailbox anyway. </p><p><br/>It has been 2 years since I've met you. Nothing has changed after you left me. How I miss those old times we have spent together. Although I must admit that I can't ride a bike. But if I could, I'd zoom around the world with you sitting there behind me. Laugh and laugh along the road while looking at the scenery. Not only that, I'll take you to the many places. We will eat together, eat whatever you like, yet I must admit I hate sweets. But for this time, I will let you make me eat sweets. If I could sail a boat, I'd cruise across the sea and it will be a sweet adventure between us two. I'll be Jack, and you're the Rose. </p><p>When I've realized, you call my name in my dream. As I'm awake, you're sleeping next to me and hold my arm tightly. If only you know, what I will do to you, I'm going to jump and hold you so tightly.</p><p><br/>Silly me, of course, I will never able to do this with you. So I just imagine this as I'm writing this letter to you. I wonder, if Heaven has a mailbox so I can send a letter to you every day.</p><p>I miss you Ven. I love you. I'm sorry I don't realize this sooner. If only you have another chance to live, I will always beside you and take you around the world. Together forever.<br/>This is the 730th letters I have sent to your tomb. I hope you will read this somewhere.<br/>I'll see you later. Bye Ven..</p><p>Love, Vanitas.</p><p><br/>"Hey, C'mon Vanitas! We're gonna late for school! "</p><p>" I'm coming Sora! "</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Dream of you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Uh.... I'm not sure what to say this but.. <br/>Sort of idea decided to make this into more than one letter</p><p> </p><p>Should I make this into a multiple chapter? 😂</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To my Dearly Ventus,</p><p>Lately, I was dreaming about you. You were smiling inside my dream, and took my hand as we're going to see the world. I miss your tender smile and your laugh, Ven. Oh, but before I woke up, your smile began to fade and turned into a sad face. </p><p>The next night, I dreamed again. This time you were saying that you love me and hug me tight as you didn't want to let it go. And the dream disappeared as I awoke.  I cried and miss your touch.</p><p>Ven, how is it going there? Are you alone? Are you happy there? Really, I don't mind if you're always coming into my dream. Although we never see each other in reality, But at least we can still meet each other inside of my dream.</p><p>We can be always together, repeating the same thing we used to do, and spending our fleeting time together in different worlds.</p><p>How I wish to meet you again.</p><p> </p><p>Love, Vanitas.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dear Ventus,</p><p> </p><p>Hey Ven! It's me Sora. Lately, In our school, I often saw Vanitas smiling by himself. When I asked what happened to him, he only said that ' Ven had come to my dream yesterday. '</p><p>Hey, it's not fair! Visit my dream too Ven! I'm sure I will have a nice dream!</p><p>Oh, in any case you're wondering how is my relationship doing with Riku.. You don't have to be worried Ven! Things we're doing fine right here! Then again, I must say thank you to you for helping me confessing my love to him back then. You're my hero! </p><p>Also, when I visited your grave with Vanitas yesterday. He was smiling and caressed your tomb softly, just like when he caressed your fluffy hair. </p><p>He very miss you, Ven. I know it. Deep inside of him, I'm sure he's very sad. The day you left us, he didn't able to do anything. He didn't want to eat, sleep, and he even skipped school!</p><p>But one day, he suddenly came to school. It shocked me out, really. But I'm sure something had changed him from inside of his heart. It is you, Right Ven?</p><p>Anyway, I will often sending you a letter from now on! I hope you read this somewhere. See you soon Ven!</p><p> </p><p>From Sora.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dear Ventus,</p><p> </p><p><br/>Recently, I saw Sora giving you some letters. What did he say to you?</p><p><br/>In case you're wondering why I ask this to you, the answer is simple : Sora was clinging to me pretty often these days.</p><p><br/>When I asked what was going on with him, he simply said that he wanted to have a nice dream and dreaming about you too.</p><p><br/>" You're often smiling now! Keep it up Van! "</p><p><br/>Sora told me that yesterday, and made me cringe. On a second thought, I think I'm often smiling now. Maybe it is because of you Ven. You often visited me in my dreams, and made my day became better than usual. Maybe that's the reason I'm unconsciously smiling.</p><p>There are so many things I want to tell you, But for now I'm pretty occupied. The exam is tomorrow, and I have to study more since my grades are in danger.</p><p><br/>I will talk to you later, See you Ven.</p><p> </p><p>Love, <br/>Vanitas.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. V</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To my Dearly Vanitas,</p><p> </p><p>Soon, I know that I will be gone. I know it very well that my body couldn't bear it much longer, so that's why I decide to write a letter for you. </p><p>Each time When you're alone, in the time I'm not there with you. Remember me Vanitas..<br/>So That way, you will never sad again.</p><p>Even though, I have to say goodbye, don't let it make you cry, for ever if I'm far away,  I hold you always in my heart.</p><p>Remember always to let the love we have lived on, Van.. </p><p>Even if you cannot hold your pain much longer, don't do anything that makes me sad okay? </p><p>Because even if someday I'm not there with you, our friends will always cheer you and makes you feel alive again.</p><p>So, until you're in my arms again someday..</p><p><br/>Remember me, Van..</p><p> </p><p>From your boyfriend, Ventus.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>It was the 30th time Vanitas had read his letter and cried as he read those words he left for him. He would never fell in love with another person, Ventus was the only person he only love. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is from the song I have heard recently..</p><p>  <a href="https://youtu.be/E7VPdpEV1m0">Remember Me - Miguel </a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dear Vanitas,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hey, Van..<br/>Do you remember the time we met each other? When I was transferred to your high school.. <br/>I used to get bullied by you, remember? <br/>You were telling me that I'm a crybaby who always want to get an attention to everyone.</p>
<p>But you know, maybe you are right back then.. I was a crybaby.. </p>
<p>But, you know? Since you told me that back then, it makes me feel stronger until now. Thanks to you I'm able to endure all of things.</p>
<p>You were even punched a student who tried to bully me. </p>
<p>" Don't you dare touch him. "</p>
<p>Haha, I remember those words very well Van.. Maybe if you read this, you will tell me.. "Stop joking around" or maybe "shut up" or maybe you will not answering anything as your face redden.</p>
<p>To tell the truth, I am really glad that I've met you.. Because, if I don't.. Maybe.. I won't be able to be a great person as I am now. That's why, I don't regret for loving you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thank you Van.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Your boyfriend, Ventus.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To my Vanitas,</p><p> </p><p>You're my only light on that day.</p><p>The day you saved me made me realize, that I have fallen in love with you.</p><p>I knew that we wouldn't be able to be together forever, because my own life is short rather than you.</p><p>But, that doesn't mean that you have to keep loving me until the end. I don't want you to suffer any longer once I gone.</p><p>I know it won't be long for now,<br/>If only, I have a little bit more time with you,<br/>I will always hold your hands everytime we meet. Because when you're here, my life become more nicer.</p><p>Although I know that you always have a bad side, but to me, you're the Van I know. The love, caring and warmest person I ever met.</p><p>I love you Van. But, I know our promise won't be last. Do you remember our promise? </p><p>"I will marry you once we grow into adults later."</p><p>I admit that I look forward to it, but I know it too well that it's impossible.. </p><p>Sorry, What have I done.. I'm supposed to write a nice and happy letter. Not this..</p><p><br/>I will try my best to write a better letter tomorrow.. I should probably throw this letter later.</p><p>I love you.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Inspired by a song </p><p>Clouds by Zach Sobiech</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Song :</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://youtu.be/n2LxBXS4jJM">If I could Ride a Bike - Chevy</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>